Many vehicles are now outfitted with the capability to wirelessly communicate with a home operating system. One or more buttons are typically integrated into a fold-down visor, a rearview mirror, or an overhead counsel. These buttons interface with a trainable radio frequency (RF) transceiver and, when any one of them is pressed, a RF signal is transmitted for recognition by the home operating system. The RF signal associated with each button is a rolling code that activates the home operating system to perform some action—such as signaling a garage door operating system to open the door, close the door, lock the door, turn on/off a light, etc.